


After Hours

by WolfStar_85



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: The entire team knows that Horatio and Ryan are in a relationship. So why Horatio would even consider allowing Ryan to take on such a case was puzzling. Ryan Wolfe goes undercover as a Male prostitute in order to catch a serial rapist and killer who has been preying on young Male prostitutes.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

“No!” Horatio said shaking his head. “I absolutely do not like this idea nor do I approve of it in any way.” He'd just been told that one of his top agents, Ryan Wolfe was going undercover as a Male prostitute for a sting operation on a serial rapist and killer that had recently been preying on young male prostitutes. 

“Ratio, listen.” Ryan said trying to reason with his boss and lover. “I'm the only one that can do it. Besides, you'll be there, nearby.”

Horatio sighed. He knew his lover was right, and Ryan did fit the description of the type of men this creep went for, still it didn't make him feel comfortable about it. He didn't want anyone else to have their hands on his Ryan! Finally, after some more persuasion he agreed. “Just, be careful. Okay?” He asked.

“You know I will.” Ryan said and leaned up slightly to kiss the redhead. “I love you Ratio.”

Horatio smiled and kissed him back. He pulled back to speak. “I love you. Let's get you ready.”

Ryan nodded and within a couple hours he was dressed up like all the male prostitutes that had been killed recently had been dressed. Just enough clothing to cover the necessary parts, but also very revealing. “What do you think?”

Horatio bit his lip and stepped up to his lover running a hand between Ryan's legs. “Hmmm, I think you should wear this for me sometime when it's just you and me.” He said leaning in and kissing Ryan's neck where he knew it was a hot spot for him.

“Mmm, Ratio.” Ryan moaned out softly, the touch getting him rather aroused. “You keep this up we'll be going home instead of to work.” 

Horatio chuckled softly. “But I think you should be presentable when you meet you new friend tonight Ryan.” He purred into Ryan's ear as he rubbed his hand along Ryan's slowly growing length. “How about a little peekaboo cock head?”

“Mmm Ratio.” Ryan moaned softly as his lover rubbed him, getting him good and hard. “You uh, you expecting me to walk out of the station like this?” 

“Hell yes I am.” Ratio said nodding. “A good little prostitute does what his pimp wants him to do you know.” 

Ryan let out a soft moan. Sure, this was only for a case, but damn the way Horatio was talking to him was getting him hot. “Yes Sir.” He said softly. 

Horatio chuckled and kissed him. “Let's go catch this creep!” He said as he pulled back and quickly dressed into what could only be a rich pimp outfit. “Come on boy. You're gonna make me some money tonight.” 

It wasn't long before Ryan and Horatio were at their stations. Ryan was fitted with a hearing aid speaker so he could hear and talk to Horatio, and so Horatio could hear what was going on.

Horatio set on a ledge close by where Ryan was, watching him and the passersby. It was close to one in the morning when a man fitting the description of the killer walked up. “Heads up Ry.” He said into Ryan's earpiece.

“Hmmm.” The man said as he came up to Ryan, looking him over. “You're new around here. What's your name sexy?” 

Ryan gave the man a small grin and ran his hand along the man's cheek. “They call me Cheetah around here. Is there something I can do for you babe?”

Horatio watched closely. “Let him take you to his hotel room if he wants, backup is ready and waiting.” He said to Ryan.

“How much you charge?” The man asked, looking Ryan up and down. He licked his lips hungrily.

Horatio watched from where he was, he wasn't used to his lover getting attention from another guy like this and it didn't make him very comfortable.

“Depends on what you want sweetheart.” Ryan said playfully, stepping up to rub against the man. He let out a soft hum.

The man chuckled almost darkly. “You.” He whispered, nipping at Ryan's neck lightly, one hand trailing down between Ryan's legs. “Mmm, already got a hard on. And we haven't even done much yet.”

“That's because I like my boys hard and ready.” Horatio said stepping over. “He's one of my newest ones. You'd be his first client. Depending of course, on if you got the cash.”

“Oh I got it alright!” The man said grabbing Ryan's ass and pressing his body close to Ryan's. “How much you sell him out for a full night?” 

Horatio seemed to think on it. “Six grand if you're planning on fucking him all night. Until then, hands off.” 

The man chuckled and released Ryan's ass. “I'll give you three grand as a down payment, if he performs well overnight, I'll give you the rest when I deliver him back to you.” 

Horatio shook his head. “He's new, but he's not that new. Just new to me. Six grand or nothing. I don't rent my boys out cheep.” 

The man sighed and got into a bag he had on his shoulder. He got out six bundles of ten one hundred dollar bills and handed them over to Horatio. “Six grand right there! But he best be really good! why don't we go to my hotel room sweet boy? I'll show you a good time.”

Ryan looked to Horatio and on his nod, he smiled and agreed to go. “Yes sir.” He said politely.

It wasn't long before Ryan and the man was in a very nice and rather expensive hotel room. “Nice room.” Ryan said looking around. He shuddered feeling lips at his neck.

“MmmHmm.” The man said against the flesh of Ryan's neck. He kissed, licked, and nibbled at Ryan's neck lightly, his hands wrapping around Ryan's waist. “Even nicer with you in it baby.” He purred into Ryan's ear.

Ryan shuddered again. He glanced down as then man's hands slid lower, between his legs and immediately started rubbing and caressing him. “Mmm.” He groaned softly.

“Good hard cock.” The man said quietly, not knowing Horatio could hear everything that was said. “How well can you suck dick?” 

“Want me to show you?” Ryan asked in a playful voice as he slowly turned around in the man's arms. “May I ask, what's your name? I like to know my client's by name, you know… in case they become regulars.” 

The man chuckled softly. “My friends call me Master Zhane. But I suppose, if you are good and suck my cock really well, I might be persuaded to give you my real name. On your knees!”

Ryan bit at his lower lip and slowly sank to his knees. He used his teeth to unzip the man's Jean's and his fingers undid the button quickly. Using his fingers he slid the man's pants down then the boxers he had on to reveal an already semi hard, thick cock. 

“Go ahead, baby.” The man said nodding. “Get a good look at it. See it's already getting hard for you.” He smacked Ryan's face with the side of his cock. “Put it in your mouth baby.”

Ryan barely resisted recoiling back. This man's cock reeked of dried cum. Nothing like his Ratio's cock. Horatio Caine had the best tasting cock Ryan had ever put into his mouth. Not that he ever had put many in his mouth. Slowly, he slid his lips around the man's thick cock head, choking some at the bitter taste. 

Zhane laughed darkly and grabbed Ryan's head, forcing him to take more of his cock into his mouth. “Mmm yeah. There's a good boy!” He moaned and began rocking his hips back and forth.

Ryan started to struggle. He was going to either choke or puke. The taste was horrible, nothing to what he was used to. There was no way he could even pretend this was Horatio. He put a hand to Zhane's thigh, trying to pull back.

“Uh uh!” Zhane reprimanded and shoved more of his cock into Ryan's mouth. “Suck me boy! I paid a lot of money for you and I will get my money's worth out of your body!”

Ryan fought to control himself and finally, he had himself to where he could at least tolerate the man's cock. He licked and sucked him gently then firmly, lightly bobbing his head.

“Mmm. Yeah, that's more like it.” Zhane purred as he rocked his hips more. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back some. “You really are good at this. Bet your ass will enjoy swallowing my cock too!” 

Ryan tried not to pay attention to what Zhane was saying, just focusing on his job at hand. That is until he was suddenly jerked up off Zhane's cock and made to look I to the man's eyes.

“You're going to enjoy being fucked by me!” Zhane said sharply before almost literally chokeslamming Ryan down onto the bed. He forced Ryan on to his hands and knees then quickly bound Ryan to the bed with hemp rope. “Hell yes you will! You are going to beg for my cock! You'll beg me to breed you!” He smacked Ryan's ass. The way he'd tied Ryan up was unique and the rope markings would mimic those of the two murder victims Ryan and the team had been working on.

Ryan started to struggle in earnest now. He had to get away. He could feel Zhane cutting his prostitute clothing off leaving him naked from waist down. He jumped and gasped as Zhane's tongue connected to his semi hard cock. 

Zhane only laughed and smacked his ass again, before pausing. Something had caught his attention. He growled and jerked the earpiece of of of Ryan's ear. “You're fucking wired!?” He said angrily. “What are you a cop!? Oh ho ho, boy; am I ever going to fuck you up now!” And with that he surged forward, his own now hard cock shoving its way into Ryan's tight unlubricated, unprepared ass.

Ryan let out a cry of pain. This wasn't how this was supposed to go down. “Ratio!” He screamed so he could be heard in the earpiece. 

Zhane laughed and shoved Ryan's head down into the pillows so he couldn't scream as he began to brutally have his way with Ryan's body. 

Ryan was screaming and crying now, he could feel himself tearing some from the rough treatment and a small trickle of fluid told him that he was bleeding some. 

Horatio gave his team the signal and they rushed into the hotel, weapons drawn as they made their way through to find Ryan.

Zhane was rough, brutal and didn't care if he hurt Ryan or not. He was just going to kill ham afterwards anyway. “Bitch!” He said heatedly as he pounded Ryan's ass. “Gonna fill your ass so full of my cum!” 

Ryan tried to turn his head from the plow but Zhane had a hard grip on his head with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. He was suffocating, and trying to scream from the pain was only making that worse.

“That's it baby.” Zhane snarled and he released Ryan's head to grip Ryan's cock and he started jerking him off. 

Ryan stiffened at the touch, it was rough but he was getting harder too. He couldn't breathe and his ass was being assaulted in a vicious way. The worst part was, it was making Ryan harder, making him want more. He let out a soft choked moan.

Zhane could barely hear the moan and laughed. “You like this do you?” He asked as he continued. His thrusts became more desperate. He was close to his orgasm. He jerked Ryan quicker, laying his body on top of Ryan and slid his hand from Ryan's neck to his throat, gripping it tight, shutting his airway off more.

Horatio and the team made their way to the 3rd floor where they could hear the struggle from the hall. “Ryan…” Horatio muttered. “I'm almost there love. Please hold on.”

Ryan was gasping for air and trying to moan at the same time. His body fully betraying him to this man. He was getting very close to his own orgasm. “Mmm. No.” He choked out just before his body gave way and he came in several thick spurts.

Zhane laughed as he continued his assault. “I'm coming baby.” He warned just as he gave Ryan a hard thrust and his cum spurted out, coating Ryan's ass walls just as there was a gunshot and blood splattered the walls of the hotel room and Zhane slumped onto Ryan's body, dead.

Horatio had gotten the door open and seen the red streak of blood on Ryan's inner thigh. He responded in the only way he could think of… he shot the man on his lover. “This was a bad idea.” He muttered going over and jerking Zhane off Ryan. He rolled Ryan over. “Ry…” he said softly, but Ryan wasn't breathing. “No… Ry! No!” He yelled and began administering CPR.

After several minutes of no response, some of the team pulled Horatio back. “He's gone Horatio.” One said. 

“There's nothing more you can do.” Said another.

“No!” Horatio struggled against them. His Ryan could not be gone! “Let me go! I have to save him.” He said before sinking to his knees. “Ryan.” 

Ryan lay motionless. His eyes wide open, a small trickle of blood at the corner of his bluish lips. 

There was silence. A heavy emotional silence filled the room. The only sound that was heard, was coming from one Horatio Caine who was doing the one thing his team never before seen him do, he was crying.

Suddenly, a cough was heard then more coughing and gasping. Ryan groaned and moved a hand to touch Horatio's head. “Ratio.” He whispered. 

Horatio looked up. “Ry!?” He said quietly then stood and set on the bed pulling Ryan to him and kissing him gently, holding him close. “I thought I'd lost you!”

“So.” Ryan said panting some as his breath finally caught up with him. “Did I.” He nuzzled Horatio's neck, shaking some.

“You're safe now.” Horatio said. “And you are never! Never! Doing a case like this again!”

Ryan didn't speak, he just cuddled against Horatio, feeling safe in his arms. “Just hold me. Don't ever let me go.”

Horatio nuzzled Ryan gently, kissing him in a gentle and loving manner. “Never my love.”

Ryan sighed softly and rested his head on Horatio's chest, listening to the calming heartbeat. It relaxed him. “I want to go home.” He whispered.

“You two go on.” One of the team said gently. “We'll take over here. He needs you now Horatio.”

Horatio nodded and carefully helped Ryan to his feet. He used his own jacket to cover Ryan's lower half. “Let's go home, get you a nice warm bath and rest. Sound okay?”

“As long as I'm with you.” Ryan said nodding in agreement. He let Horatio take him home, give him a nice hot relaxing bath. Then the two cuddled up together in their bed. Ryan shook some still. 

“Shh.” Horatio whispered into his ear. “It's okay Ry. You're okay now. I'm here love. I should never have let you go through with that.” 

“Had. Had to.” Ryan whispered looking into Horatio's eyes. “Would. Would never have c-caught him otherwise.”

Horatio sighed. He knew it was true. “Rest now love. It's all over now. And you're safe.” He kissed him. “Love you Ryan.”

Ryan nodded and smiled at him. “I love you to Horatio.” He said softly. And soon, he was falling asleep as Horatio stroked his hair and he listened again to his lover's heartbeat. 

It took Horatio a while to relax. He had truly thought he'd lost Ryan. And it had scared him. He smiled gently feeling Ryan's breathing even out and hearing him snore lightly. He kissed Ryan's head. “Goodnight love.” He whispered before closing his own eyes.


End file.
